


Io sarò le tue ali, mistress

by Milady_Silvia



Series: The witch [3]
Category: Maleficent (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Short One Shot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 02:43:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17275595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Fosco si prende cura di Malefica.Ha partecipato al #12DaysAfterChristmasChallenge di Hurt/Comfort Italia - Fanfiction & Fanart.#Task6Fandom: Maleficent.Coppia: Aurora/Filippo; Fosco/Malefica one-side.Personaggi: Fosco, Malefica.Prompt: "No, non muoverti, hey. Stai fermo. Ci penso io...".Seguito di: Tu sarai le mie ali, servo.Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8waJ7W3QcJc; Lana Del Rey - Once Upon A Dream (From Maleficent) (Official Audio).





	Io sarò le tue ali, mistress

Io sarò le tue ali, mistress

 

Le urla di Malefica risuonavano per l’intero reparto.

Le infermiere si avvicendavano intorno al suo letto con calmanti e antidolorifici, cambiandole le bende, controllando i suoi valori, scuotendo il capo a vedere la forma irregolare che aveva preso la sua schiena.

Fosco le guardava passare, seduto giorno e notte sulla stessa sedia.

Ogni tanto qualche infermiera lo pregava di uscire, ma lui negava fermamente.

< Potete minacciarmi di chiamare la sicurezza, se volete, ma ho ricevuto il permesso dal tribunale per proteggerla da eventuali altri assalti. Lo sappiamo che ‘quello’ ci riproverà, ha già tentato.

Come se non le avesse fatto già abbastanza male > pensò, passandosi la mano tra i lisci capelli color corvo.

Ne vide una strattonare Malefica per cambiarle malamente i bendaggi. Si alzò e con fare gelido le prese la mano, guardandola negli occhi.

“Se vuole continuare a lavorare qui, le conviene lasciarmi solo con la mia padrona. Ho licenziato persone molto più importanti di lei” disse con tono astioso. I suoi occhi brillarono sinistri.

La donna lo guardò con aria sconcertata e lo lasciò solo.

Fosco rifece le bende alla sua signora, arrossendo appena a scorgere i seni sodi di lei, ma anche il suo corpo eccessivamente magro e spigoloso.

Malefica si riprese pian piano, destata da quei tocchi gentili e caldi.

Batté le palpebre confusa, riconoscendo Fosco. Il suo tuttofare indossava un vestito nero lucido che gli fasciava totalmente il corpo.

“Ti avevo detto di lasciarmi sola già ieri, corvaccio malefico! Non bastano quelle dannate infermiere?!” ringhiò Malefica. Le sue iridi verde smeraldo erano liquide, avevano dei riflessi color oro stinti abbastanza da sembrare giallini.

“Padrona, la polizia mi ha permesso di vegliarla. Ho mandato via le infermiere, per farle prendere un po’ d’aria” la rassicuro Fosco. Socchiuse gli occhi e le fece un sorriso conciliante.

Malefica inarcò le sopracciglia sottili.

“Perché sei qui tu? Dov’è Aurora?” ringhiò.

Fosco inspirò piano dalle narici, pesantemente, e volse lo sguardo.

“Si è scoperto che Filippo non se n’era andato. Quando la polizia l’ha liberata dal suo rapitore, hanno scoperto che lo teneva prigioniero. Era ossessionato che sua figlia se ne potesse innamorare” sussurrò con voce rauca.

< Avrei dovuto proteggerla, avrei dovuto impedire che quel pazzo la violentasse di nuovo.

Lei mi ha salvato, ha impedito che quei ‘cani’ abusassero ancora di me, è sono stato completamente inutile > pensò.

Malefica notò le cicatrici sulla sua guancia.

“La polizia mi ha detto che stavi combattendo come un drago per salvarmi” esalò.

Fosco avvicinò la sedia al letto e le rimboccò le coperte, controllò che l’agocannula non fosse uscita dalla pelle della sua mano.

“Come dite sempre voi, non sono stato abbastanza celere. Comunque, come avrete capito, Aurora è con il suo Filippo. Non dovrete più temere il suo richiamo verso l’abisso” la rincuorò.

Malefica si guardò intorno, il suo bastone era appoggiato sul davanzale della finestra, nella stanza c’erano altri due letti vuoti e vicino alla porta verde chiaro del bagno era abbandonata la sua sedia a rotelle.

“Dovresti occuparti di lei” ringhiò.

“Ho fatto molta pratica con lei, abbastanza da sembrare un infermiere qualificato. Quindi perdonatemi, ma resterò al vostro fianco. Io sono ‘le vostre ali’” si scurò gentilmente l’uomo.

“Potresti anche licenziarti. I miei affari staranno andando a picco senza di me” disse Malefica. Cercò di rialzarsi.

_‘_

_Stefano la teneva ferma, mentre le legava con delle pesanti catene di ferro polsi e caviglie. Ghignava, mentre le stracciava i vestiti._

‘

Malefica gridò, iniziando a tremare.

Fosco la avvolse tra le sue braccia delicate e la fece stendere nuovamente, posandole un bacio sulla fronte.

“No, non muoverti, mia signora. He-hey. Stia ferma. Ci penso io..." la rassicurò.

Posò un bacio sullo zigomo sporgente, umido di lacrime e la fece stendere nuovamente, i lunghi capelli neri di malefica le ondeggiarono vaporosi sulle spalle sottili.

“Io le ho promesso di essere il suo servo per l’eternità, le sue ali, e perciò desidero aiutarla ad alzarsi in volo in tutti sensi. Si lasci sollevare da terra” la pregò Fosco.

Controllò che le ferite non avessero già sporcato di sangue le nuove bende.

Malefica si aggrappò a lui, ansimando per riprendere fiato e scosse il capo.

“Il vero amore non esiste. Non puoi lasciare la mia piccola ‘bestiolina’ da sola con quel ragazzo” piagnucolò.

Fosco avvertì una fitta al petto.

“Magari non è esistito per lei…” esalò.

< Non mi dirà mai che ha bisogno di me, non si accorgerà mai di quanto tengo a lei, ma va bene così. Il mio unico desiderio è servirla, ripagarla, a qualsiasi costo > pensò. “… non vuol dire che valga per Aurora. Per ragazzo non l’ha mai dimenticata, è sopravvissuto ad anni di torture e prigionie solo in nome di vostra figlia” rispose.

Malefica lo lasciò andare, ma lui le accarezzò la testa, calmandola col suo tocco pian piano.

“E poi gliel’ho già detto. Aurora ha anche il vero amore di sua madre e su quello non si può avere dubbi” disse Fosco.

< Ed il mio come padre. Se quel dannato di Stefano farà ancora del male alla mia famiglia, lo ‘beccherò’ a morte. Scoprirà che questo ‘corvaccio malefico’ è più letale di un drago > promise.

 


End file.
